Unlikely Caring
by lazura234
Summary: Asura was beginning to succumb to his fear, so he decided to escape it through sleep. He meets a litte girl who wasn't afraid of him in his dreams. "My name is Aurelia Reeds!" She cheerfully sang, "But you can call me Aura!" Would this girl be able to keep him from submitting to the madness of terror, or will fear get in the way? Prologue of the Guilty Chains Series
1. First Dream

**Lazura: First Soul Eater fanfic on fanfiction!**

**Please don't hurt me... D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Asura was one of the eight bodyguards of Lord Death, he was proclaimed to be one of the strongest of eight.

However he feared that madness would sooner or later arrive on forcing him to submit.

He didn't tell the person who created him, Lord Death, any of this. Not even to his weapon and partner, Varja.

_Sleeping was the human's way of getting rid of fear, right? _

Asura spoke to himself as he tried to get some sleep for himself.

_Then will the terror within me disappear?_

Closing all three of his eyes, Asura drifted into sleep.

* * *

In his dream, he found himself drifting in a void.

Was there anyway of leaving this void?

He wondered as he continued to drift through.

That is until, a little girl wandered in on his dream.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" Asura asked the young girl.

She had short brown hair and clear blue eyes which contrasted from his three red eyes. The little girl was wearing a black dress, in fact her eyes seemed slightly red as tears dripped from her eyes.

"I-I don't know..." The little girl responded sadly, "I was sleeping and I found myself here. Is this punishment for not crying for daddy?"

The girl began to sob causing Asura to be frantic.

_H-How does one stop a human from crying? _

He wondered until Asura remembered about his bandages, he tore of a small piece of the bandage draped over his shoulder. Handing over to the little girl, who stopped crying.

"Here." Asura placed it into the little girl's hand, "You'll stop crying if I give you this, right?"

Blinking, Aura stared at the bandage before carefully wiping off the tears on her face, "Thank you...um?"

"Asura, my name is Asura."

"My name is Aurelia Reeds, but my daddy and mommy call me Aura!" Aura answered cheerfully to the man, "So, what are you doing here, Asura?"

"I wanted to sleep, and I found myself here as well." Asura replied.

"Just like me!" Aura gasped, "Since we're the only one's here, then let's play!"

Asura questioned what Aura meant,"Play?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do when they make new friends, right?" Aura explained as she took Asura's hand, "Let's play...Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

* * *

Waking up afterwards, Asura wondered to himself.

_That's what friends do? _

He remembered the little girl from his dream.

_Is that human really someone I can call a friend? _

_Are dreams meant to connect to another being as well?_

_..._

_I don't know. _

_Can I?_

Asura stared at his right hand; the same one Aura had held.

_Or not?_

The hand soon became a fist, as Asura raised his left hand to cover his left eye.

_Or will madness get to me first? _


	2. Second Dream

**Lazura: Second Chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs. Neither do I own Crooked Man, because that is impossible for me to own. **

* * *

Varja and Lord Death are beginning to find Asura suspicious.

Asura begins to fear for the worst, but continues to run away from such fears.

Escaping to his dreams, he finds peace from a girl.

A girl named Aura.

* * *

"Ah! You're here!" Aura greeted Asura with a warm smile, "I've been waiting for you!"

This time she was holding a crown of flowers on her hand, Aura lifted it closer for Asura to see from where she was sitting.

"This is called a flower crown!" Aura showed, "I learned how to make this from a book."

Ushering the man to lower his head, Aura placed the flower crown on top of his head.

Apparently, whatever they're holding in their sleep allows the two to take whatever items along with them.

Asura touched the crown over his head, it was a strange feeling. Receiving something from a little girl.

He decided to ask the girl, "How come your not afraid of me?"

"Hm? Afraid?" Aura pondered a bit while shaking her head, "You're a friend with the look of a genie! You can't be scary! Only the crooked man is scary!"

"Crooked man?" Asura wondered what the little girl meant.

"Let me tell you the story." Aura recited.

**_There once was a crooked man._**

**_And he walked a crooked mile._**

**_He found a crooked sixpence._**

**_Upon a crooked stile_**

**_He bought a crooked cat._**

**_Which caught a crooked mouse._**

**_And they all lived together._**

**_In a little crooked house._**

"My daddy told me that if I was bad, the crooked man would come after me in my dreams..." Aura responded sadly, however a smile was formed upon her little face as she turned to hug Asura, "But the crooked man didn't, because you're here!"

_Crooked man? What kind of story did this little girl's father told her? _

Asura patted his hand over the girl's head, "Don't worry. I won't let the crooked man get you, while I'm here."

_But what if I am the crooked man? The one your father always warned you about._

His eyes softened as Asura continued to worry.

_What if I killed you? _

* * *

By the time Asura awakened, he wondered about his previous question.

_What if I killed you? _

The phrase sounded in his mind over and over again.

_I don't want to. _

Asura took off the flower crown on his head, staring at the flowers.

The flowers were daisies bounded together by their stems.

He remembered how humans proclaimed this flower as the symbol of innocence.

He thought back about Aura's smile.

_What if my madness killed you? _

An image of the same little girl, sprawled on the floor lying in a pool of blood. Asura covered in the little girl's blood was standing beside the unmoving body, holding a blue soul on one hand. Varja in the other.

Asura made a decision, as he placed the crown in his pocket.

_I don't want to kill her. _

_I don't want to kill you._

_I don't want to kill Aura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't want to kill my only friend._


	3. Third Dream

**Lazura: One more chapter to go, and the prologue for the Guilty Chains series is complete! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all except my ocs. **

* * *

What Asura didn't know, was that Aurelia Reeds was from a different world.

He had no way of finding her.

The only way Asura was able to find her was through his dreams.

He felt useless.

However he didn't give up finding a way to protect Aura.

* * *

Asura held a grim face.

He knew sooner or later the madness of terror would tear away his sanity.

Asura knew he was becoming attached to Aura the more they continued to converse among each other.

The painful feeling inside him causes Asura to regret on being unable to protect a little girl.

"And then daddy would throw me up in the air whenever he returns from work!" Aura spoke animated about her father.

Asura started to wonder. The first time he met her, Aura thought she was being punished for not crying for her father.

"You seem to talk a lot about your father." Asura interrupted Aura's talk about her father, "You must admire him."

Aura soon became quiet, strangely quiet as she kept her head down.

"Aura?" Asura tapped the girl's shoulder, only to find drips of tears falling from the little girl's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Asura." Aura sniffled, "I do love my father very much, but...but..."

Asura felt as if he landed into a hole after hearing Aura's words.

"He's not coming back." She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears, "Mommy doesn't smile anymore. So I try to be strong like daddy always said..."

Asura yet again didn't know what to do, all he did was cradle the little girl crying in his arms.

Lord Death, his father, would notice the markings on his current clothes. However Asura knew that he can cover himself in another shirt.

Aura seemed safe in his arms for now, but terror will always linger close by.

Hidden in his shadows.

Awaiting to eat Asura and Aura on it's own.

* * *

_She will never be safe with me._

Asura started putting on another shirt, except this time it was red.

_The more I fear for her safety, the more madness of terror follows behind me._

Hiding his face behind bandages Asura heard Lord Death's voice.

"We need to find the dastardly Eastern Witches!"

Heading out, Asura was readying himself to finish the job before the rest of the members arrived.

From within his bandages, his head glanced over to the flowers wilted in his pocket.

They didn't last quite as long as Asura thought the flowers would.

"Asura," Varja called to his meister, "We should finish the job now, before Lord Death and the others get there."

"Let's go, Varja." Varja nodded as he changed into his weapon form, marching on. Asura held onto his weapon.

He stared at the knew scene before him.

A ground filled with many witches.

* * *

Asura sat down on the ground after finishing the job.

He stared at the scene before him.

Countless purple colored souls floated in the array of dead witches.

Not a single blue soul in sight.

Even if all the souls were purple.

Asura didn't want to see one blue soul.

_Madness may eat me whole._

Asura looked up at the red sky above him.

_But, I won't kill a human soul. _

_I won't kill her._

_I won't kill Aura._

_Never. _


	4. Last Dream

**Lazura: The final chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater except my ocs.**

* * *

Asura finally decided.

Today would be the last day.

The last day he'd meet Aurelia Reeds.

_I'll prevent myself from going after her. _

Asura tore off a chunk of his bandages, rolling them into a small sphere.

Clenching the item in his hand, Asura went to sleep again.

_This shall protect her in my place. _

* * *

"Asura!" Aura eagerly waved to the man, "Over here!"

Asura smiled, but it was a smile filled with guilt. He won't be able to see her smile anymore.

Her warmth will soon vanish after this dream.

However Asura knew that this would be for the best.

Aura grinned before Asura, as she revealed yet another flower crown.

"I was thinking that your old crown would wilt away soon, so I made nother one for you!" Aura again ushered him to lean closer as she placed the new crown on top of his head.

"Thank you, Aura." Asura thanked the little girl, "I also have something for you."

"A toy?" Aura pondered as Asura placed sphere of bandages on her hands.

"If you close your eyes, you'll be able to see the ones most dear to you again." He tricked the little girl as she closed her eyes.

Asura began placing his hand over the girl's head, Aura's smile thus became a blank face.

A blue soul floated half-way out of the girl's body.

Aura didn't open her eyes as the sphere of bandages began to wrap itself over the soul, binding it tightly.

Asura spoke as the soul slowly went back into the owner's body, "**Aura...This may be the last time you'll see me like this, but don't be mad. I'm doing it for your safety. You were the first person that didn't surrender to the madness that wavered around me. It was as if I saw a light that burned brightly within you that accepted me. Even if we were from different worlds, it didn't matter to me. However fear was beginning to overwhelm me. On the last time I met with you, I bounded a part of my power around your soul to keep myself from eating yours. Not only that I sealed the bandages on your soul with the memories and a fragment of me to remind you of our times."  
**

"Now, watch over her for me." Asura closed his eyes, as Aura returned to her world. Where as he sank into the void, being devoured by his own madness.

The last thing Asura thought before the madness swallowed him whole.

_I'll never forget you. _

But was his biggest regret.

Allowing his Afreet self know of how precious Aurelia Reeds was to him.

* * *

The fragment of Asura did as he was told.

Watching the young girl as she grew up.

Without any memories of Asura.

She didn't have quite a peaceful life as Asura wanted her to.

Her mother became abusive towards the little girl around the age of ten.

By the age of twelve, a friend named Alana Vega prevented any more damage the mother was adding toward Aura.

Aurelia Reeds decided to live on her own afterwards.

Trying to live an independent life. Even if Alana begged Aura to live with her family.

But the girl refused, stating that she owed Alana so much already.

The bandages have now formed into chains after ten years.

A sixteen year old Aurelia Reeds continues her normal life.

The fragment wrapped some of the chains onto Aurelia's most treasured tonfas.

Finding shelter within them.

The fragment began to wonder.

_Will I ever return to Master Asura's home again?_


End file.
